


恋爱系列

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 每一篇都可以当作独立的个体，不是恋爱的恋爱系列。恋爱游戏：一开始Reborn看到他在玩这款游戏时眼里升起了些许嘲笑神情，经历过太多生死患难对于Reborn的一切想法了若指掌的泽田纲吉完全明白那是什么意思——蠢纲，你连恋爱也打算只玩游戏过过干瘾吗？太没出息了吧。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. 恋爱游戏

泽田纲吉坐在Reborn身旁，背靠着床脚，嘴角扬着微妙的要笑不笑，观看对方玩游戏。

一开始Reborn看到他在玩这款游戏时眼里升起了些许嘲笑神情，经历过太多生死患难对于Reborn的一切想法了若指掌的泽田纲吉完全明白那是什么意思——蠢纲，你连恋爱也打算只玩游戏过过干瘾吗？太没出息了吧。

泽田纲吉当下立即正色道："我只玩游戏，看剧情，并不是要从中体验什么恋爱心动感。再说，这游戏里的选项很多很复杂，要达到HE成就是有一定难度的，我会玩起这个游戏就是看上了它与众不同的这一点！总之Reborn你绝对不能小看它，我也不相信你能完美攻略完每个角色还能达到HE！"

Reborn睨了他一眼，去厨房泡了杯咖啡，再回来时，坐到了泽田纲吉身旁。泽田纲吉的超直感果然不是花瓶摆设，预感到了一点不妙，眼捷手快地在手柄被强制夺走前连忙按下保存键。还好他按得够快够准，Reborn已经将画面强制切到了开头，开启新篇章。

于是在接下来的两个小时里，泽田纲吉见证了无数次主角自杀、无数次女角被亲朋好友撬走、无数次主角被发人渣卡、无数次主角被女角他杀......

泽田纲吉捧着方才利用去厨房大笑的空档而泡的热可可，一边啜饮一边欣慰地观赏Reborn的各式BE法。

太大快人心了，真的。

尤其是看Reborn从不屑一顾，到认真选选项，再到阴沉着脸的三连转变——全都让泽田纲吉异常满足。

Reborn终于不再尝试，将手柄丢回给泽田纲吉。意思很明显。泽田纲吉回到存好档的地方再一次继续攻略，花费了半小时，虽然不是打到HE，却也玩到了朋友以上恋人未满的暧昧结局。总之比Reborn的所有结局都好很多了。

"这下你得承认这款游戏不简单了吧？"

"是不简单。"Reborn手肘撑靠在床上终于承认，不过却也不以为意："毕竟是游戏，开发商也有他们自己的恶趣味。"

泽田纲吉沉默了一会儿，咳了一声，最后还是决定诚实说话："老实说要不是你能靠脸吃饭，我才觉得你才是恶趣味的那个。一般来说谁会在恋爱游戏里直接选一夜情？一夜情也算了，竟然在一夜情过后旁观女角在困境中挣扎？在女角奄奄一息的时候才出手相助，却笑着说 '啊妳果然很弱'？有事没事就去刺激女角太过垃圾？我跟你说，你会打出被女角反杀的结局根本就是必然的好吗？你怎么哪个选项最糟糕你就选哪个？正常人都知道那绝对是BE结局吧？"

"你说到重点了。"Reborn说："因为我玩的是真实的人生游戏，不是虚拟的恋爱游戏。在真实世界中，我无论如何都是会HE的。"

"不，"泽田纲吉冷静吐槽："你会HE只是因为脸。你要是没那张脸，我才不信你会HE。"

Reborn哼笑，倒也没反驳，大概是这句话里有些地方让他很满意。是说泽田纲吉也不认为Reborn会对他自己的性格有多糟糕这点有多少认知，就算知道大概也不认为这会有什么大问题。毕竟他就是世界第一杀手，就算别人对他不满又能怎样？现实生活中，他爱怎么玩就怎么玩，他就是有自信别人玩不过他，就是有那个本钱随意对待人还不怕被弄死。

大概也就只有在游戏里才能反将他一军了。

其实也不能这么说，泽田纲吉知道Reborn只是不想选那些无聊的选项，要是Reborn愿意把本性收一收，要玩到HE十有八九是轻而一举。

好吧，他还是满开心Reborn能帮他玩出很多莫名其妙的结局，收集齐所有结局也是泽田纲吉的乐趣之一。如果没有Reborn，这些奇葩结局他大概还要很久以后才会体验到了。

换泽田纲吉接手后很明显Reborn开始失去了兴趣——真的不是Reborn的风格，泽田纲吉的选项选得都太过正常了。

"你就是因为这样所以才恋爱零经验。"Reborn评价："恋爱游戏是在误导人，在平稳中追求胜利是不可多得的。恋爱难道不该是惊心动魄，惊鸿一瞥就能在心底留下不可抹灭的印象这种事吗？你非要打持久战反而让人难以动心，最后更有可能成为路人甲——心动的感觉老早就被时间消磨殆尽了。"

泽田纲吉反驳道："会因为时间就将感情消磨殆尽的恋爱不是恋爱，那叫人生中的过客。你的四个情人就是很好的例子。总之，我不会收回那句话的，要不是你有那个脸，你的所作所为根本不会让人心动。"

泽田纲吉等了许久，Reborn没有说话，这很反常。

于是泽田纲吉抽空瞄了他一眼，Reborn大概等的就是这个时刻，方才的沉默只是又一次升起的恶趣味。就是这个时机，这样的场景，有过这样的悖论，才适合突袭般的接吻。

Reborn移开来时依旧维持着同一个姿势，手肘撑靠在床边，看向泽田纲吉："不试试吗？真正的恋爱游戏。"

泽田纲吉回看着他，看了很久，才转回头继续打起游戏，最后也只吐出了两个字。

"零分。"

当然，恋爱零经验的泽田纲吉还是不免为被吻而红了耳尖。

有什么办法，他毕竟是个零经验啊！

于是泽田纲吉又不禁愤恨道："不，绝对是负一百二十分！"

Reborn只是得意一笑，然后拿起了热可可喝了起来。泽田纲吉也摸过杯子，喝了一口，差点没为那因嗜过甜后而更加苦涩的味给弄得吐了出来，转头瞪了过去："Reborn！"

"如何？"

泽田纲吉斩钉截铁气愤道："负一千分了吧！"

Reborn再一次覆上，这一回可可的甜味蹿进了他的口腔，慢悠悠地，只打转了两圈。他的头仰靠在床边，他们额头相抵，Reborn眼带笑意，轻声问："那么这样呢？"

泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，即使红了双颊——再说一遍，他恋爱零经验，会有这样的生理反应他能有什么办法——泽田纲吉依旧抵死不从："我是绝对不会被你骗到的！你的脸我早就看习惯了，别以为这样就会有功效！"

Reborn退了开来，拍了拍他的脑袋，勾起笑："不错啊，你可千万别被我骗到了，蠢纲。"

毕竟——会消磨殆尽的恋爱不是恋爱，会被颜值骗到的恋爱也不是恋爱，会被Reborn骗到的人——全都是泽田纲吉自己说的，那叫人生中的过客。

他们谁可都不是谁人生中的过客。

他们都是明白的。

FIN


	2. 不是恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是恋爱：  
> "儿子，你再说一遍，你说你怎么了？"  
> 泽田纲吉咳了几声，双眼游移了一会儿，接着终于抵挡不住般地低下头小声忏悔："我是说......我好像，不喜欢京子了？呃......总之我想了很久也想不到能和谁商量，就想说......问问看爸爸你当初是怎么确认自己喜欢妈妈的？"

"儿子，你再说一遍，你说你怎么了？"

泽田纲吉咳了几声，双眼游移了一会儿，接着终于抵挡不住般地低下头小声忏悔："我是说......我好像，不喜欢京子了？呃......总之我想了很久也想不到能和谁商量，就想说......问问看爸爸你当初是怎么确认自己喜欢妈妈的？"

"嗯......"泽田家光思索了一会儿，接着哈哈哈地笑了起来，并且用力拍了拍自家儿子的背："原来是想问这种问题啊！虽然爸爸还是很震惊，我还以为儿子你将来肯定会像我一样和跟妈妈同一类型的温柔女孩子结婚的！"

泽田纲吉苦笑，老实说他也一直以为自己喜欢的人是京子啊，但经爸爸这么一说，的确京子给人的感觉和奈奈妈妈很像，他都开始有点怀疑他会喜欢上京子难道不是因为受妈妈的影响吗？鉴于他前半的人生只接受过母爱，也只与妈妈相依为命，直至今日才与父亲的关系稍微缓和一点......他会被像妈妈一样的人吸引似乎也没什么好奇怪的了。

"不过，你倒是跟爸爸说说，你为什么会认为你不喜欢京子了？"

泽田纲吉先是回忆起了产生这怀疑的起因，将脑海里的景象过了一遍，才慢慢开口。

"是这样的，我做了一个梦。"

在那个梦里，他和笹川京子在教堂里正携手走着红毯，他们穿着白色的婚纱西装，在牧师面前站定。他抽空看了看四周，所有人都到场了，意外的安分，他松了口气的同时却又发现唯独不见某个全年一身黑的家伙。他不知道为什么方才的放心彷佛是一种错觉，内心竟然升起了一种不安感。他好像希望那个人能出现，可同时却又不希望他真的出现。他没有走神太久，牧师说出了话语："泽田纲吉，你愿意无论生老病死、贫穷或富贵、顺境或逆境、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都会永远如初爱着笹川京子、珍惜她，直到永远吗？"

泽田纲吉张了张口，正准备说出誓言时，教堂的门被打了开来。他眼角余光看到来人逆着光走进，随着门被阖上，身形与面孔逐渐清晰－－其实泽田纲吉早就知道那会是谁，不需要看清也能知道是谁。对方信步走到第一排坐下，一点也没有身为迟到人的自觉。泽田纲吉发誓他真的不知道为什么他的手心竟然开始出汗，他再度张了张口打算回答誓言，却感受到了对方放在他后背的专注视线，这让他口干舌燥、心跳加速。他握了握笹川京子的手，悄悄地深吸一口气，可他没想到的是，他眼角余光看到了对方勾起的笑，就那一瞬间，他竟然开始感到了呼吸困难、头晕目眩、警铃作响。

最后他没能完成那个誓词，他在半夜流着冷汗惊醒了。

泽田纲吉并未把详细的梦境说出口，只是简单地斟酌成一句："总之，就是我梦到了我和京子举办了婚礼，在婚礼会场上，有人在半途才走了进来。"

"喔，是要抢婚是吧！是很常见的桥段！"

"呃......没有，没有抢婚。对方很正常的走到第一排坐下。但是我很不安，我竟然无法对京子说出结婚誓言。"

"嗯－－"泽田家光摸了摸下巴："你看到那个人的时候是什么样的感觉？"

"什么样的感觉......"泽田纲吉为这问题愣了一会儿，思考几许，脑海中回忆每次看到那人时自己身体诚实的反应，最后只能结巴道："惊、惊慌？"

泽田家光看着自己儿子的反应，又摸了摸下巴："那个人，在你眼里看来是什么样子的？"

泽田纲吉皱眉，不太明白为什么泽田家光要持续问关于那人的问题，不过还是继续回忆梦里对方逆着光走进教堂时的样子，对方的身形、那一丝不苟的黑色西装、笔挺的迈步姿态，最后只能叹气嗫嚅道："稳重......优雅吧。可是这不......"

重要。

泽田纲吉的重点本来就不是这个。不管他看到那个人后到底产生了什么样的感觉或是有什么样的想法，真正困扰他的其实只是他迟迟说不出口对京子的誓言。他要询问的重点从来也都只在这点上而已。

哪想他话都还未说完，泽田家光立刻快速且凝重地打断："是不是看着那个人向你走来的时候你感到心跳加速，手心汗湿？你很在意对方，在意到即使在那样严肃的场合里也不自觉用眼角瞄向对方？你会仔细观察对方的表情，稍一有改变你就开始脑袋一片空白，甚至忘了当下该做什么事？"

泽田纲吉被这一连串的质问弄得有些发楞，听着感觉有些不对却又没什么不对，只好道："确实是有点......"

泽田家光得到回应，满意地再度大力拍下自家儿子的后背，并且爽朗大笑："儿子啊！你这果然是恋爱了！要我说的话你肯定是爱上那个要来抢婚的人了！大概也是你潜意识里希望对方阻止这场婚姻所以才会做这样的梦吧！"

泽田纲吉为这结论感到震惊，一阵沉默后才无力地大喊："就说了没有抢婚啊！"甚至气极败坏道："对那个人怎么样也不可能是恋爱啦！绝对不可能！我还不想死！我现在真的认为找爸爸你谘询绝对是我做过最愚蠢的决定！"

看着自家儿子立即转过身大步走远的背影，泽田家光摸了摸头发，喃喃道："诶——可是脸红了啊。"

是被气出来的。

泽田纲吉气愤地坐到悠闲喝着咖啡的Reborn对面，愤恨道："我觉得去问爸爸这种事就是一种错。"

Reborn对此没有任何评语，只是翻过一页报纸，再度抿上一口咖啡。

"我爸爸竟然说我喜欢上了婚礼中途中才进来的人！"

"喔，抢婚吗？"Reborn饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角。

"你怎么也这样说啊！"泽田纲吉是真的有点绝望，要不是他知道梦里那个人是谁他差点就要相信了："真的不可能是抢婚啦。我也不可能喜欢那个人。"

"没准你爸爸说得是对的也不一定。"

泽田纲吉给自己倒了一杯果汁，冰凉的饮料倒是让他稍微冷静了下来，最后颓然地将额头抵到桌面上叹气："不可能啦。"

Reborn早在一开始也只是听泽田纲吉丧气地说过梦到没办法给京子一个承诺，他对这事实际上是不感兴趣的，当然也没有过这种困扰，理论上来说并不会是个可靠的谘询对象，于是建议可以去找同样身为男人也有过恋爱经验的泽田家光给点意见。现在他才知道原来这中间还多出了一个人，而谘询泽田家光的结果看起来并不是很理想。他想了想泽田纲吉这几年的往来对象，很快地得出结论，那第三个人不就是小春吗？估计是看够泽田纲吉的蠢样，Reborn也只能勉为其难解开泽田纲吉的烦恼："其实你只要想一想你想像中的未来，始终站在你身边的人会是谁，那就是答案了。不是很简单吗？"

泽田纲吉闻言缓慢抬起头来，眼神不再是平常那副温软的模样，那确实是在认真思考着的神情。Reborn知道泽田纲吉必然会在此后得出他自己的答案，一直以来泽田纲吉也都是这样缓慢却又无比清晰认识到自己的决定。然而思考过后，泽田纲吉又皱起了整张脸，苦瓜似地倒回桌上："不是啦，Reborn，这样不行。因为那样得出的结论和我爸爸给我的结论不都是一样的吗？"

Reborn挑起眉："一样有什么不好？一样不就代表你确实是喜欢那个人的吗？"

"也不是不好......不、不，也不是太好，"泽田纲吉只是抬起头，无奈道："因为那些全部都是你啊，Reborn。"


	3. 恋爱名次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋爱名次：  
> Reborn几不可闻地挑了下眉：“真心话大冒险？”  
> 泽田纲吉干笑几声，低下眉眼四处游移，挠了挠脸颊，微妙地后退一步：“嗯、哈哈......大冒险。”

Reborn不懂自己的学生怎么会扭扭捏捏站在自己面前支吾又有气势地道出某一句他不认为有可能会从他的学生嘴里听到的字词。不，也不是不懂，只是认为此事太过匪夷所思又迹不可循。泽田纲吉演得不像又太像，面容纠结抵触，却又青涩真诚地红着脸，他竟然无法从中判断此举的真伪。毕竟在今天之前，泽田纲吉为之悸动的对象从来都是那名娇小可人的温柔少女。  
于是Reborn几不可闻地挑了下眉：“真心话大冒险？”  
泽田纲吉干笑几声，低下眉眼四处游移，挠了挠脸颊，微妙地后退一步：“嗯、哈哈......大冒险。”  
然后，泽田纲吉匆促嘀咕了句：“那就这样了。”  
Reborn没来得及敲打几句：作业写完了？竟然敢就这样和你的守护者们玩起游戏？  
泽田纲吉已然转身跑回屋内。  
Reborn只得冷哼一声作罢。  
午后，外头开始起风，微凉，本来艳阳高照的日头被灰色云朵遮了大半。这个季节总是如此，下点太阳雨是家常便饭，天气说变就变，毫不讲理。Reborn不是不喜欢，相反这很符合他的喜好，一成不变的日子才是最无趣且难以忍受的。Reborn悠然从日晒的休息时光起身，Leon从小圆桌一溜烟爬上Reborn抵在桌面的手指、肩头，再安置于平时最习惯的黑色帽沿。他转身走向泽田纲吉逃离之处，迈向二楼，打算去看看那群小鬼们在做些什么。按理来说，他们要是在玩游戏，那股吵闹劲本该不会被Reborn忽视，可实际上Reborn确实什么也没听见，最多只有蓝波和一平起争执时的吵闹。也就是如此，他才会在他的学生来到他面前对他道出那句话的同时感到讶异万分。  
Reborn并未兴起监视那群小鬼的念头，他深知偶尔有那么一两次不需要逼得太紧，人总要有一点休息时间才能走往更长远的路途。当然，也有那么几次是为了他自己，就各方面来说，该学会成长的从来都不只是单方面。总而言之，当Reborn旋开泽田纲吉卧室的门，果不其然看到在玩牌的几个人。四方形的矮桌，泽田纲吉右边坐着的是风太、三浦春，左边是山本武，对面是狱寺隼人。散落在旁的作业本被潦草的字迹填满，Reborn稍微瞄了一眼，姑且是全部写完了。其实有狱寺隼人与三浦春在，要认真起来在短时间内写完为数不多的作业也不是没可能，只是平时这群小鬼总会因为各种理由分散注意力，每回都得花上四五倍的时间才能结束课题。  
而此刻他们如此安静的原因也不过是因为他们决定这回的玩乐交谈全数以写字代替——除了让风太练习写日文外，也在加强泽田纲吉弱得令人发指的写字能力。泽田纲吉的语文考能只得个位数不是没有原因。  
Reborn稍稍瞥了眼被堆在一旁写满黑字的纸张，有的被红笔圈改过不少字样，明显出自他那蠢学生——他猜测真心话大冒险是错字最多的惩罚，很不幸且毫无意外有这殊荣的当之无愧为泽田纲吉。Reborn捡起纸张翻了一翻，很明显泽田纲吉输了后写的字样开始变得谨慎且简短，这让Reborn有些想笑，不过这也的确是一个不再被惩罚的好方法。  
即使Reborn出现在房间里，在玩牌的五人也没有停下游戏。Reborn也从观察得出他们制定的规则，每个人都得轮流写上一句，每句不得少于十字，不然就违背游戏的初衷了。大约是每两轮统计一次，有的能从纸上看出是选择了真心话——他想起听到狱寺隼人咆哮过你这个棒球笨蛋不要在十代目脸上乱画，于是得到了惩罚。

对狱寺君的真心话真的没什么想知道的......唉，好吧，理想的结婚对像？by小春。  
为什么啊！？妳可以问我最想追随的人是谁啊！这种问题不是很有意义吗！？然后回答妳的问题，我只要跟在十代目身后就足够了根本不需要结婚！by狱寺。  
哈哈哈左右手是要分担首领的烦脑而不是给予压力喔。by山本。  
狱寺！拜托你请千万不要因为我放弃你的婚姻！by阿纲。  
其实狱寺哥哥只要做的不是黑暗料理就能先安心一半了喔！by风太。

三浦春也因为还没习惯无声游戏输过一次，但不能排除是故意的。

阿纲先生我选择大冒险！我想要亲吻你！by小春。  
哈？这对妳这女人来说根本不是惩罚了吧？by狱寺。  
啊哈哈，这回是我给惩罚喔！要对女孩子好一点，那就亲吻墙壁十秒吧！这样就没人会占到女孩子初吻的便宜了！by山本。  
原来我被当成惩罚对象了吗......我是很习惯了啦......总之你们快点决定吧......by阿纲  
哈哈哈哈不过小春姐姐现在最讨厌的东西应该就是墙壁了吧！by风太。

Reborn对此毫无兴趣，这些惩罚于他来说根本连边都算不上，要他来说真正的处罚都得丢进深山里与猛兽对峙或是玩个三天两夜的丛林生存。不过，他不得不承认，他是有些好奇他那蠢学生对他说出那一句话时的来龙去脉。  
然而他扫视几眼竟然一无所获，所以最后的可能性只有一个。  
泽田纲吉从他进门后便肩膀紧崩、后背挺直、聚精会神地抿着唇打量自己手上的牌。他原先以为泽田纲吉的凝重神色是因为不想输了游戏而认真，然而现在他能合理怀疑泽田纲吉实则是做贼心虚。  
好吧，不是怀疑，他很笃定泽田纲吉肯定在隐藏什么。  
Reborn眼捷手快从泽田纲吉制服胸前口袋抽出被折成3x3平方厘米的白色纸张。泽田纲吉“啊”了一声，连忙丢了手上的牌按向他的手，神色紧张，手上力道也可说是拚尽了全力。  
“我不能看吗？”Reborn低垂眉眼问道。  
泽田纲吉抬起头看向他，眼里有着犹疑，可下一秒祈求似的摇了摇头。  
求你，不要看。  
泽田纲吉没有说话，大概是怕一开口就又输了一局。Reborn不着痕迹地观察周围，其余人也面色紧张，提心吊胆地，就好像里头写了什么一让他看到便必死无疑的事。  
当然，这更激起了他的好奇。于是他收回手，假装好心放过他，在泽田纲吉稍微松懈时一把将纸张夺了过来。  
“哇啊！”泽田纲吉慌忙伸出双手却扑了个空。  
Reborn将纸张摊开，刻意举高张显身高的优劣，一目十行地获取上头的讯息。

我选择真心话吧，这个应该比较简单。by阿纲  
诶——阿纲哥要选真心话吗？我这里是可以看到排名的喔，阿纲哥如果说谎了我会知道的。by风太  
哇！有风太在真方便！这样玩真心话就能准确知道有没有骗人了！by小春  
说实话其实有点险恶，如果先测一测弱点再拿来玩大冒险就很可怕了！by狱寺  
啊哈哈虽然我想大家应该都猜得到，不过刚开始嘛，我就问简单点。阿纲现在在恋爱方面最喜欢的人是谁呢？by山本  
啊......这个、哈哈，恋爱方面最喜欢的人......不是，你们怎么会知道啊！？你们不知道吧！？我又没说过！！by阿纲  
嗯——不过我觉得跟大家猜想的人应该很不一样喔！by风太  
哈咦！？难不成是我吗！？阿纲先生难道终于喜欢上我了吗！？by小春  
诶？难不成是我姐吗！？库洛姆！？还是那个拉尔！？by狱寺  
原来这个问题的答案会让人出乎意料啊，那阿纲快公布答案吧！by山本  
......呃......我还是换成大冒险好了。by阿纲

结果选择大冒险并没有比较好，如果只是真心话那也只是大家都知道泽田纲吉喜欢的人是谁而已，换成大冒险就变成了：那阿纲就去和喜欢的人告白吧！by山本

真是一举两得呢。  
如果成功了就顺势而为皆大欢喜，如果失败了反正可以当作是大冒险的惩罚。  
但泽田纲吉到底喜欢谁呢？当然这就得让风太出马了，理论上这种太私人的秘密不应该这样被玩乐性质地抖落出来，可没办法，青少年人的游戏向来不懂得点到为止，甚至认为这全是仗义气的助攻行为。泽田纲吉搅紧手指内心忐忑看着风太进行占卜，如果这次占卜没有出现任何差错，那理应就是正确的，他当然知道会跳出谁的名字，他也不是没有告白过，不管是不是强迫性质的。可他在想，这次，真的，就这次，他尝试认真去告白吧。  
结果出乎所有人预料，跳出来的名字与在场所有人的猜测相差十万八千里。连泽田纲吉自己都不可置信。  
所有人面面相觑，还夹带着一丝窥探了某种不可言说秘密的尴尬感。  
他们脱离了纸张限制，狱寺隼人低声道：“呃......十代目，”狱寺隼人以手肘捅了捅山本武：“欸棒球笨蛋，反正我们也知道十代目喜欢的人是谁了，那个大冒险不如......不如就算了？”  
山本武正要同意，反倒是泽田纲吉欲言又止地制止了，支吾道：“反正是大冒险吧。”人看起来摇摇欲坠，脸色苍白，世界末日大抵就是如此，也因为是世界末日，所以让他徒生破罐子破摔的勇气，毕竟谁都好，是吧？怎么偏偏就是他呢？“可能我被打一顿，就会被打醒了？”泽田纲吉梦游般念叨：“就是......怎么可能呢？我从来没想过啊，可是没有下雨，风太不会出错......怎么可能呢？”  
所以泽田纲吉去告白了，准确来说，执行大冒险的任务，因为他还是不承认这一切就是事实。  
泽田纲吉回来后，回到位置上总算松了一口气，即使不是真的在告白，不是，肯定不是，没想到还是会有压力。所有人看向他，泽田纲吉耸耸肩勉强笑了笑摇摇头，所有人便心照不宣地当作没这回事。

Reborn扫视完前因后果，大致明白了到底是怎么回事。  
太阳雨啊。是没有坐在外头感受大自然的室内人不会有所察觉的几滴小雨。  
所以Reborn喜欢瞬息万变，因为这样才有趣，很符合他热爱混乱的喜好。这不是很可爱吗？他瞥下眼看到自己的学生因为尴尬慌乱而烧红的面颊，他故意笑了笑，打趣：“阿纲，原来你真的喜欢我啊？”  
说“是”是不可能的，说“不是”又等于否认了风太的占卜能力。泽田纲吉根本还没有时间去厘清这件事的真伪，这会儿便是回答什么都不对。  
Reborn不介意让事情变得再更混乱一些，他撩起泽田纲吉的刘海，在他前额上落下一记亲吻，对泽田纲吉道：“不过我也没说我不喜欢你啊，蠢纲。”  
大概是真的，只是喜欢本来就分很多种。他也不算骗人。  
总而言之，泽田纲吉抓个时间再去找风太测一测就会知道风太占卜的结果本来就是错误的。  
Reborn忽略了满脸通红以手掌按着自己前额的泽田纲吉，也忽略了张着嘴围观的群众，迳自起身离开了房间，留下一群人吵吵闹闹地围到风太身旁。  
“所以Reborn喜欢的人......！快，风太，占卜一下Reborn喜欢的人是谁！”  
Reborn看向窗外，滴滴答答地，下起雨来了。  
看来要知道实情真相，还需要一段时间了。  
Reborn满意地勾起了嘴角。


End file.
